wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Aegis
Carlos, also known by Aegis, is a parahuman and a member of the Brockton Bay Wards. Personality Soon Appearance Carlos is described as young man of Puerto Rican descent who wore his hair longInterlude 3. He wears a rust-red costume with a matching helmet, both with silver-white trim, and a shield emblem. During his first appearance, however, he switched costumes with Clockblocker as part of a plan to trick the Undersiders.Agitation 3.8 Abilities and Powers Aegis possesses the ability of flight and an augmented physiology that operates at peak capacity as long as he is still living.Wildbow's Parahuman ListAgitation 3.3Agitation 3.9Agitation 3.10 His entire biology is filled with so many redundancies and reinforcements that makes it very difficult to put him down. For example: blinding him allows him to see by sensing light through his skin, cutting his throat bleeds no more than cutting the back of his hand, cutting off an arm would only last until he could get it reattached and stabbing him in the heart means that other organs would take its place. During the Wards' confrontation of the Undersiders at the bank, Aegis survived being slammed into the ground hard enough to kill a person, and stood back up after less than a second. Angelica held him in her mouth and whipped him around like a toy, but he kept fighting. After Brutus and Angelica played a game of tug of war with his body, Kid Win hit them with a series of bolts from his Alternator Cannon, blasting the three of them into the opposite building. It took the dogs some time to get up, but Aegis was in the air immediately. Aegis' augmented physiology allows him to abuse his body in ways that make him appear to possess supernatural strength. He can throw punches hard enough that they’d break his hand, mangle his joints and tear his muscles, and his body will take it. He can further enhance his strength by undergoing adrenaline rushes that he can keep going for hours. This has the further side effect of making it so that he never gets tired. He was able to deliver a two-handed blow to Brutus' snout that knocked him over onto his side. In addition to his flight and augmented physiology, Aegis does not seem to feel pain, although his powers allow him to deal with the drawbacks. History Background After Carlos triggered, he joined the Brockton Bay Wards team. Following Triumph's graduation into the Brockton Bay Protectorate, Aegis became leader of the Wards. Story Start During the battle at the Bank, Aegis led the Brockton Bay Wards to the bank after it was learned that the Undersiders were robbing it. He switched costumes with Clockblocker in an attempt to fool the Undersiders and have Clockblocker tag them - an attempt to remove the majority of the Undersiders' fire power in one fell swoop. He then lined up with the other Wards across from the bank and waited for the Undersiders to attempt to make a break for it. Following the Undersiders' release of some of their hostages, Grue flooded the street with darkness. Bitch and her dogs emerged from the darkness towards Clockblocker, but thanks to Tattletale's forewarning they switched course and go after Aegis instead of Clockblocker. He held his ground against Brutus and Angelica, but ended up receiving severe damage to his borrowed costume. Kid Win rescued him by blasting both Aegis and the dogs with his Alternator Cannon. He emerged from the rubble and flew into the air to get a bird's eye view to try and find the villains, but Grue filled every street and side street with his darkness as he escaped. Following the battle, the Brockton Bay Wards moved to the PRT Building where they were chastised by Director Piggot. Aegis then debriefed the Wards, and Panacea, who arrived accompanied by Armsmaster and Miss Militia. Panacea asked who needed the most help, but Aegis told her that he would live and volunteered to be the last person healed. Gallant spoke up and Panacea followed him to a private space to get healed while Aegis stayed behind. He later looked up as Panacea emerged, picked up a marker and began to write down information in the column that had been made for Tattletale. He was healed later. Aegis later appeared alongside New Wave's fliers following the reveal of the Empire Eighty-Eight's identities and Purity's subsequent rampage. Crusader and Rune ran interference for Purity, distracting and trapping the heroes so that Purity could blast them out of the sky. Director Piggot eventually decided to restructure the Brockton Bay Protectorate and Wards team and planned to swap Aegis with Weld. She and the PRT wanted to see how Aegis would handle leading a different team.Interlude 7.x Battle against Leviathan However, before the Director could implement her plan, Brockton Bay suffered an Endbringer attack. Aegis was seen talking amongst the Brockton Bay Wards near New Wave. He then listened as Legend gave a pre-battle speech.Extermination 8.1 Aegis helped distribute armbands to the gathered heroes and villains that would help coordinate them in the upcoming fight before joining the group of front-line combatants led by Alexandria and Dragon. He, along with the rest of the group, were teleported out of the base by Strider upon Leviathan's arrival.Extermination 8.2 Later in the battle, when Leviathan was heaving himself out of a building's remains and used his tail to fling debris at the assembled capes, Aegis threw himself at the incoming projectiles. Despite his efforts, two capes were struck down while a third was cut in half by the water from Leviathan's tail.Extermination 8.3 When Leviathan was trapped, Aegis was assigned to an aerial route to prevent it from heading to the rooftops. He was killed when the Endbringer escaped.Extermination 8.4 His body so completely and utterly smashed that his system could find nothing to do to keep the resulting pulp alive. Aegis' name was added to the Endbringer monument. Trivia * Had the calculations Wildbow done for the extermination arc turned out differently Aegis was one of the characters in consideration for the next protagonist of the Worm storyline. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wards